Request9
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Request for psychochickie. Chrona is cheating on Kid with Black Star.
1. Chapter 1

Request for psychochickie.

Kidx Female Chronax Black Star

* * *

Chrona laid down with her head on Kid's chest. She really loved him. Death The Kid was perfect in every way, but he was lacking in some parts. That's why Chrona had someone else. Someone to fill that void in her heart. Someone to complete the other side of her that Kid couldn't. She did love Kid, that's why he can't know about her affair. It was a horrible sin, but it felt so right. In Chrona's experience she found that having someone else on the side made her fill whole. It was indeed wrong, but being with someone that made you feel empty sometimes was also wrong. Those two wrongs put together made it right. Chrona looked at a nearby clock on one of Kid's night stands.

"Kid, it's four," she said.

"Already?" Kid asked. Chrona nodded and Kid sighed. "Come on, let's go," he said.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Black Star said "Everything's much funner at my house. Maka, Soul, Kid, Chrona, Patty, and Liz were all at Black Star's and Tsubaki's house hanging out. They normally went to Maka's and Soul's apartment, or sometimes even Gallows mansion, but the seldom went to the assassin's and his partner's house. Everyone just sighed at Black Star's behavior.

"So, let's do something before I pull my hair out from boredom," Liz said earning a dirty look from Black Star.

"How about we play truth or dare," Soul said. Everyone agreed.

"I want to go first!" Black Star yelled "Truth or Dare Maka?" Maka looked at him when she heard her name.

"Truth," she said.

"No surprise there. Is it true that Soul tricked you into giving him head?" Black Star asked. Maka blushed from embarrassment, not even getting offended by what Black Star had said before that.

"It's t-true," she said. Soul smirked and Black Star high-fived him. Maka sighed as Liz and Patty gave her amused looks.

"Truth or dare Liz," she said. Liz smiled.

"Dare," she said. Maka put a finger on her lip, thinking about what to dare Liz.

"I...dare...you to...kiss Black Star," she said. Liz's eyes went wide.

"No!" she said. Black Star got up.

"What's wrong with kissing the big ME!" he said. Liz sighed and also got up.

"Fine," she said walking over to Black Star and kissing him. Chrona looked a bit upset by this.

"Alright," Liz said sitting back down, as did Black Star, "Truth or dare, Kid," she said.

"Dare," Kid said. Liz smirked.

"I dare you to let us use the mansion for a slumber party tonight!" she said. Kid sighed.

"Fine," he said. The elder Thompson sister smiled, as did the other girls in the group. "Truth or dare, Liz," Kid said.

"Dare," Liz said.

"I dare you to make sure that everything stays, symmetrical."

* * *

As the night went on things died down and the girls left to get ready for the sleepover. Soul decided to host a male sleepover, but Black Star decided not to go, so it was just Kid and Soul. Black Star was all alone by himself. That is until he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called. When he opened the door he saw Chrona. "Come in," he said smiling at her. The second she got inside Black Star closed the door. Then he wrapped his arms around Chrona and started Kissing her. Chrona kissed back.

"I missed doing this with you," she said when they broke for air. Black Star started sucking on her neck, getting a moan in response.

"Come on," he said leading her to his room.

* * *

It was the next day. Everyone was at Shibusen in Stein's class. Stein wasn't there that day, so he left a note on the bored about how the students should behave etc. All of the students ignored it though, and instead of being quiet and studying, everyone, except for Ox, was walking around and talking.

"We should have skipped today," Soul said. Maka sighed.

"Is that your solution to everything that is boring to you in school?" she asked. Soul nodded and stood up.

"And I think I'm actually going to go through with it this time," he said getting up and leaving. Maka groaned and stood up.

"You're going to get in trouble!" she yelled and ran after Soul. After that things in the group died down. Tsubaki looked at Liz and Patty, and noticed that their OCD meister was missing. Surprisingly Chrona didn't.

"Where's Kid?" she asked. Liz sighed.

"He's still at home fussing about symmetry," she said. Patty nodded.

"We left him this time," she said. Black Star scoffed, and the four girls all looked at him.

"He's probably skipping too," he said getting up "I don't know about you four, but I'm going to follow Soul's and Kid's example," he said leaving the room, but before he left he winked at Chrona. Luckily she was the only one that noticed. Tsubaki just groaned instead of following her partner. Chrona stood up and the other girls looked at her surprised.

"Not you too," Liz said.

"Yea, let's leave," Ragnarok said from Chrona's back. Chrona shook her head.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she said leaving the room.

* * *

"Soul! Soul, where are you!" Maka yelled walking through the halls of Shibusen. Her partner was missing. She sighed and walked towards one of Shibusen's balconies. She felt a few Soul's there, but she wasn't really using her soul perception to it's fullest. "Soul?" she said opening the door to the balcony.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled. Instead of finding Soul, she found Chrona and Black Star, and they were making out. Hearing Maka scream made them stop and look at her.

"M-Maka," Chrona said a little shocked. Black Star just smirked a little. Maka just stared at them unable to move or say anything. Was Chrona, Kid's girlfriend, making out with Black Star, the annoying and loud ADHD assassin? Maka shook herself out of her daze. Her face held traces of anger and confusion.

"Chrona, I have to talk to you," she said grabbing Chrona's arm and completely forgetting about Soul.

"And what if she doesn't want t-" Black Star was interrupted by Maka's fist colliding with his face. Chrona's eyes went wide. She decided to follow Maka, because she thought that was the best idea at the moment.  
...

...

"Chrona," Maka said as they made it to Chrona's room in Shibusen "what's going on?" she asked. Chrona sighed looking down.

"I-I don't know. It just sort of happened. Black Star had been flirting with me for awhile, and I kind of flirted back, and then we got together. Please please don't tell Kid," Chrona said. Maka crossed her arms.

"I won't," she said making the pink haired girl in front of her relieved "you will." Chrona backed up a bit.

"I can't. I still love Kid," she said. Maka ran a hand through her hair.

"Chrona..." she said gathering words in her head ,"This is wrong. You have to tell Kid." Chrona looked down.

"I-I can't," she said. Maka sighed.

"When you start to feel unsatisfied you will," she said.

"I don't understand," Chrona said. Maka nodded.

"You will once it happens," she said.

* * *

Chrona walked through the halls of Shibusen alone. She felt horrible. Now what was going to happen? Chrona turned another corner. She stopped because she saw Kid. Kid smiled at her.

"Hey," he said walking up to her and hugging her. Chrona hugged back.

"H-Hi," she nervously said.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked. Chrona shook her head. This was the first time that she realized that she was cheating on Kid.

* * *

It was two weeks after Maka had caught Chrona and Black Star making out. Chrona felt horrible about it, and her relationship with Black Star didn't feel the same, neither did her relationship with Kid. Chrona sighed as she walked to Gallows Mansion. Now, Kid didn't make her feel as empty and being with him felt right, and cheating on him was wrong. There was a right and a wrong now instead of two wrongs making one right. Chrona didn't know how to deal with that. Chrona looked up at Gallows Mansion's doorstep. She took a deep breath and let it out, then she knocked on the door. Moments later Liz opened it.

"Is Kid here?" Chrona asked. Liz nodded.

"Hold on," she said. Chrona fidgeted a bit, then Kid came. He looked at the worried expression on Chrona's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Chrona sighed.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this was short.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is long overdue isn't it?

* * *

"Are you being serious?" Kid asked. Chrona nodded. She felt horrible, so she looked down so she wouldn't have to see Kid's face.

"Y-Yes," Chrona stuttered still looking down. Then Chrona felt some wind, and heard the sound of something clicking into place. When she looked up, Kid was nowhere in sight, and the door was closed. Chrona turned around. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she pushed them back. She didn't want to cry, at least not there anyway. Chrona started to walk away. She realized that telling him was a bad idea for her, even though it was the right thing to do, and Kid needed to know. Chrona held back tears, and she decided to go to Maka's house.

* * *

"So he just closed the door in your face without saying anything?" Maka asked. Chrona nodded, then she sighed. When did her life become so dreadful.

"I just really want to know how he feels," Chrona said, "I still do love Kid, I really do, but Black Star..." Maka shuddered a little from thinking about it.

"Honestly I have no idea on what you see in him," Maka said, then she cracked her knuckles and put her hands on her lap, "Chrona, telling Kid was the right thing to do. He needed to know. I hate to say this, but you were the one to blame, and you have to accept the consequences." Chrona nodded.

"I know...but...I just feel like I couldn't help myself," she said. Maka shrugged.

"We all make mistakes, and tomorrow I'll talk to Kid for you," she said. Chrona looked at Maka with hope.

"Really?" she asked. Maka nodded, and not a second more afterwards, Soul walked in.

"Hey, Chrona, I couldn't help but overhear your situation, so I texted Kid about it," he said. Maka looked at her partner and rolled her eyes.

"How can you just nonchalantly walk in and say that?" she asked. Soul shrugged and sat down next to his meister.

"Actually, it's very easy. I just opened the door and walked in-"

"Maka-Chop!" Maka yelled chopping Soul with the nearest book that she could get her hands on.

"This is very serious," Maka said. Soul nodded.

"No kidding. First Kid and now Black Star? And that it was even Black Star that she was also with, now that's crazy," Soul said getting nearer and nearer to another pounding from his partner, "Chrona's guy count is higher than yours Maka." Maka looked very aggravated, but she chose to let it slide, just this once for Chrona.

"What did Kid text back," she asked. Soul scrolled through his messages for a second then he started reading.

"_I can't believe that Chrona would cheat on me, especially with Black Star. I'm just really surprised and I don't know how to act. Am I suppose to be angry or sad? I've never had this happen to me before_," Soul read. Chrona laced her fingers together in her lap. She didn't know how to respond to that. Should she try to talk to him or about it or just ignore the situation. Chrona sighed. Cheating was defiantly wrong. "I also texted Black Star and asked him about it," Soul said. Maka crossed her legs and leaned back on the sofa.

"What did he say?" she asked. Soul scrolled through some more messages.

"_Yeah, I hit that," _Soul read out load. Chrona blushed and looked to the side. Cheating was defiantly wrong. And cheating with Black Star was worse. He could just admit it so openly.

* * *

I was the next day at Shibusen. The students were buzzing the hallways, and one in particular student was looking for another one.

"Have you seen Kid?" Maka asked the younger Shinigami's partners. Liz nodded.

"He said something about going to look for Chrona," Liz said. Maka said a quick thanks and ran off to find the reaper. She had to get to him before he got to Chrona. Who knows what could happen. An argument was possible. Maka searched a little more efficiently now with that in mind. She knew Kid well, but she didn't know what he'd do in a situation like that. Maka heard familiar voices as she skidded past a hallway to a stop.

"Chrona?" the voice said. It sounded like Kid's Maka peaked over the corner and sure enough, Kid was there and Chrona was in front of him with her right hand latched to her left arm nervously. Maka cursed under her breath and just decided to watch the situation unfold.

"Hey, K-Kid," Chrona said. Kid sighed.

"I just want to know why," he said figuring that she would know what he was talking about. Chrona looked down. She couldn't look at him.

"I-I...I don't know...I guess a felt a little incomplete," she said.

"Incomplete?" Kid repeated as if confused. Chrona nodded still looking down.

"Kid, you're great and amazing, it's just that...B-Black Star, he made me feel things...and with both of you together, I felt as if my life was whole and complete," She said. Kid sighed and rolled a hand through his bi colored hair.

"Chrona, I just can't deal with this now. You cheated on me and I'm not giving you another chance," Kid said, "I'm breaking up with you." Then Kid just left. Like that without another word or anything. He just left. Once Kid was out of sight. Chrona felt liquid streaming down her face. She was crying and hurting inside. This was all her fault. Maka rushed from the hallway and went to comfort Chrona.

"It's okay," she said patting Chrona's back, "It's okay." Chrona shook her head.

"No, it's all my fault," she said.

* * *

Sorry that this is way overdue and not that detailed, but I haven't felt like writing in so long.

If any of you are interested, here's a great soul eater RP. We haven't even started yet. We're waiting on more people:

www . fanfiction forum / Descent - into- madness -A- Soul-Eater-Roleplay / 130042 / (There's a http: and two slashes before the www and .net and a slash before forum.)

There's a better link on my profile.

Please Review.


End file.
